Ghetsis
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background: radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator |User: HeetHootSkyatAJ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black and Red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Dragon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Monster by Skillet |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Controlling the dark balance |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To keep his powers under control |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | A cave north of the SeaWing territory. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Grievous |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | (Brother) Grievous |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | See abilities tab. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | See abilities tab. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | I am the monster in the night. |} |} Personality Ghetsis is a dark dragon, seeking to completely control his powers He is quick to judge and has a quick temper. He is relentless in his decision making, so he may seem rash. He is also mentally unstable, he is not fully insane, but having the quick temper makes him unpredictable in how Ghetsis will react in certain situations. Powers and abilities Ghetsis has dark power within him, however he will not use it as it is too dangerious. He only seeks to control and regulate his power. His scales are thin and light, so Ghetsis is a threat in high speed chases, and he has excellent hearing and eyesight. He has multiple scars across his legs and arms, due to previous fights. His talons are sharp and small, and he looks like a tall dark SkyWing, but he is not one. His red eyes do glow, making him easily visible and noticeable. His wings are massive, so his flying speed is greatly boosted. Ghetsis also has the ability to breath fire, as well as tolerate some pain. Trivia *Ghetsis is based off of Ghetsis Harmonia from Pokemon. *Him and Grievous are only related through ancient dragon powers, they are not true brothers. Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters